


Oh Boy

by mikesbigredog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikesbigredog/pseuds/mikesbigredog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek drabble & how I think it should have gone down with Derek and Stiles in episode 4.2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Boy

Stiles POV:

 

Little Derek has just pushed me up against the wall face first, when I get a strong sense of deja vu. This isn’t the first time that Derek has pushed me up against a wall, and probably not the last either. Hopefully it’ll be the older version of Derek though, because younger Derek is too innocent, well somewhat innocent considering the fact that he’s nearly pulling my hair out with his strength.

“Okay Miguel could you maybe leave me with some hair, you know I kind of get the sense you want to let me go so I can call Scott.” I say to younger Derek trying to get him to let me go, but it seems my attempts were futile because he just tightens his grip on my hair, tugging at it playfully.

“No you see I don’t think so Stiles, you’re not getting out of this one. Maybe I wouldn’t have done this if you would’ve just told me the truth. But you see now I can’t just let you off the hook that easily.” younger Derek says leaning on me, whispering it right next to my ear, making me instinctively tilt my head. It’s not that I really wanted that to happen, but his hot breath on me kind of just made me lose myself in the moment.

“See I knew you had a thing for me, all the weird stares, and Scott leaving you with me, he must know what’s up too. I didn’t know I liked guys, well actually I feel like I don’t know a lot lately, but what I do know is that you Stiles, I will make an exception for. You’re pretty cute you know especially when you’re pressed up against the wall like this.” Younger Derek says while he slowly trails his mouth next to my neck. It wasn’t mouth to skin contact, but his mouth was close enough that if I just tilted my neck ever so slightly, we would make contact. I don’t want to admit it, especially to Derek, but he was right. Everything he had said was spot on, I really did have a thing for him. I was just hoping I wasn’t too obvious about it, but it seems like my cover is blown already so might as well roll with it.

“So, maybe you’re right Derek. What’re you gonna do about it?” I ask Derek, trying to keep my voice from shaking like I am.

“Well you see Stiles if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Derek says giving me a smirk. What he did next did surprise me, he licked my neck. Not like in the nasty way a cute little puppy would, but like he knew exactly what he was doing and he loved teasing me. “Hmm Stiles you taste pretty good, you have that sweet and salty taste going on, I wonder what the rest of you taste like?” Derek asks. I let out a little surprised yelp, I forgot how straight forward Derek really was. “Are you nervous Stiles? Don’t tell me you’re a virgin.” Derek says pulling away just a little so he could look me in the eyes. I feel my face go completely red in embarrassment.

“No Derek I’m not a virgin.” I lie to him, and he knew it too, he could hear my heart beat race. “Aww oh my god, Stiles you haven’t had sex yet? That’s cute, what are you waiting for? Marriage? The right one?” Derek asks me, but none of those are really the right answers. “No for your information you’re wrong, I’ve just never had anyone willing to fuck me yet.” I say to him, impossibly blushing more than I already was. “Well you’re in luck Stiles becau-” Derek is cut off by a knock on the door. Derek pulls me off the door and pushes me behind him. Great now he’s my little protector. “Come in” Derek finally replies to the knock at the door.

“Hey ba-, what the hell is going on?!” Kate exclaims looking at the way Derek is protecting me. He doesn’t have time to reply because Papa Mccall is running up the steps and his eyes are huge. First he looks at Kate and yells “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE.” then he turns his eyes onto Derek and I and yells “AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING UP HERE, WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO MAKE SO MUCH NOISE?”

Oh boy, there’s going to be a lot of explaining going on.


End file.
